<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chronicles of The Demon Detective Brothers by Phantasmagorical_Butterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454887">The Chronicles of The Demon Detective Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagorical_Butterfly/pseuds/Phantasmagorical_Butterfly'>Phantasmagorical_Butterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?/Obey Me! Detective Brothers (An ObeyMax Series) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Avatar of Greed, Avatar of Wrath, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Character Death, Detective, Gun Violence, Mild Language, Obey Me! - Freeform, Other, Sad Ending, Seven Deadly Sins, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, avatar of pride, cursing, not sure what else to put</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagorical_Butterfly/pseuds/Phantasmagorical_Butterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of random fanfiction short stories that are based off of the canonical characters from the Shall We Date? Franchise and NTT Solamre's Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All! It is set in an Alternate Univerese (AU) where the characters are Detectives and face complications with a certain case. There is no order to the chapters and they are all random in events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?/Obey Me! Detective Brothers (An ObeyMax Series) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Giving It All Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As much as Prydes didn’t want to admit it, as much as he was the type of person to never admit to believing in such a way that would question his prideful case resolving process when it comes to unraveling any kind of case handed to him, something was telling him there was a missing piece to all of this. Something that could potentially be big towards the case him and his team had been working on for almost a year and a half. The more he thought about it, the closer he had felt the answer to his doubts were, almost within his grasp, right at the very tips of his fingers. But no matter how hard he stretched his hand out, the answer to what could be the solution to this mess of a case would only seem more further than before, and the thought of it had him sighing softly in frustration.<br/>{An Obey Me! Fanfic One-Shot where the avatar of Pride, Detective Lucifer Prydes, must do what's right, because it is the law. But then again, is the law always right?}</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! :D</p><p>Although I should be working on my main Obey Me! story (which I am...just slowly), I wanted to get started on my little one-shots for the ObeyMax event going on within the Obey Me! Communtiy! Although I'm coming in preeetty late (and I will blame school for that), I still wanted to contribute my share to the daily event for the month regardless!</p><p>Now, before you read, I hope you are reading this first because there ARE trigger warnings in here (or at least read the tags, just read something). There are warnings for Blood description and injury, gun usage, and plenty of foul language (which I guess you would call mild? maybe a little more than that?). If you aren't comfortable with the listed kind of content, then this story isn't for you. Plain and simple. There is also your usual lets-insult-mammon-as-usual content for those who know what I mean, and if you don't like that either, then read the previous two sentences.</p><p>In overall, this is a series of random short stories/scenarios between the brothers as human cops (an AU). I keep a lot of things pretty vague and minimal in certain areas due to possibly turning this entire series as a whole into an actual chaptered story in the future, not wanting to give away too much, but it's not set in stone quite yet (depends how things flow for me from now and into the future).</p><p>Other than that, I hope you enjoy the short story! This story goes for days 6 (Lucifer) and Mammon (7) for the #ObeyMax Event! As for the first 5 days, I drew a mini comic, where you can find on my new Instagram account @Phantasmagorical_Butterfly, or at least for anyone who is interested...ahaha... (^_^)'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"</em><em>We’ve got eyes on the target,”</em> the slightly staticky voice on the other side of the handheld radio transceiver softly informs the blonde-haired detective. <em>“He’s on the sixteenth floor, idle and armed with a pocket blade. The hostage is unconscious but breathing and unharmed. We’re ready whenever you are.”</em></p><p>“I’m going to give them the signal,” the blonde male advises his partner before bringing up the transceiver close to his lips. Before he could press on the button to respond and give the long-awaited signal though, he stops to the sound of the voice belonging to said partner.</p><p>“Don’t do it.”</p><p>“What?” the blonde asks in disbelief as he turns to glare at the slightly taller jet-black haired man with his light green irises from the other side of the black mercedes.</p><p>“Don’t give the signal.”</p><p>“I heard you the first time, I just—Are you serious right now? We have him right where we want him, it’s now or never!”</p><p>“There’s no way he’s going to live if we give that signal. We need him conscious and alive-”</p><p>“We <em>need</em> to get a hold of the <em>hostage </em>Detective Prydes!” the blonde growls lowly yet furiously at the other as he lowers the transceiver from him lips, his eyes filling up with anger with every second he frowned angrily at the man standing by the other side of the car. “If we waste any more time than what we already have, there’s no telling what could happen at this point. That guy is mentally unstable right now, he’s more than capable to pull a dangerous and unnecessary stunt- “</p><p>“Which is why someone needs to go in and calm him down in a rational manner, not shoot him down to death like a wild animal,” says the black-haired man, who is now known as Detective Prydes, as he begins to pull off his long black trench coat. “Even though he can be one at times…” he then mumbles more to himself than the other.</p><p>“Calm him d—what the hell are you even talking about?? Do you hear yourself right now??” the blonde says with even more incredulity, eyes wide as he watches the other toss his trench coat onto the passenger’s seat in the car they had rode in in order to get to the thirtieth-floor office building standing tall and ominously dark before them. Detective Prydes then pulls his gun out from the case strapped around his chest, examining it to make sure it was locked and unloaded before also tossing it into the seat and over his trench coat. The blonde male having finally taken notice of the others strange self-unarming procedure of sorts, he now looks at him with confusion, having raised a brow despite his anger still flourishing. “What are you doing??”</p><p>“What does it look like?” Detective Prydes asks as he unclips his own transceiver from his belt and tosses it with the rest of his belongings in the passengers seat. “I’m unarming myself.”</p><p>“What for?” the other had asked irately, unable to process the others actions when his mind already had so much to think about and focus on. “Now isn’t the time for one of your unpredictable stunts Prydes!”</p><p>“I should be telling you and the rest of these officers that myself,” Lucifer huffs as he tosses his cellphone and wallet with his belongings. With nothing else on him, he finally closes the door to the passenger’s seat and begins to unbutton the shirt around his wrists in order to roll up his sleeves. “I’m going in. Make sure no one else follows after me, as well as they hold fire until we’re out.” He says before making his way towards the building. With eyes nearly as wide as a golf ball now, the blonde male rushes after the raven-haired male as the realization to the others actions and motive finally sunk in.</p><p>“Are you fucking insane??” he growls as he reaches out and grabs the taller males arm, slightly tugging on his arm in an attempt to pull him back but is barely able to even turn him around. “Going in there is pure recklessness, there’s no way I’m letting you go in there!”</p><p>“I know what I’m doing,” Prydes simply says as he attempts to tug his arm free of the others grip, but the grip only tightens. He doesn’t react to this as he simply responds in an almost calm tone, “Let go Detective Wrathes.”</p><p>“What you’re about to walk into is suicide! You don’t need to put your life on the line for someone like him, he’s long gone! If we don’t give the signal, then Sergeant King will- “</p><p>“Not if you tell him I’m inside,” Prydes says as his sharp black and gradient red irises glare into Detective Wrathes own. “Unless you plan to go against my words and give the signal anyways Wrathes.”</p><p>“If it means putting the life of a sane being over the life of an unsalvageable one, then yes,” he hisses back, challenging the others glare with his own, something many within their district would never even attempt to do due to Prydes history of punishing people who defied him. Prydes lets out a soft chuckle as he brings his free hand up and places it on the hand grabbing onto his arm, ready to pry the others hand off of him while saying, “I don’t need yours, nor anyone else’s concern Wrathes. Especially yours.”</p><p><em>“Now isn’t the time to play “House” Lucifer,”</em> Wrathes whispers in s soft voice yet audibly enough for just the both of them to hear between one another, fury clearly in his voice now. <em>“That idiot is no longer your precious little brother anymore, there’s no forgiving him or showing any kind of mercy for someone who’s committed the crimes he has.”</em></p><p>“Well, maybe you should learn to look into the mirror from time to time yourself <em>Satan</em>, because it seems like you know how to play your role as a caring little brother quite well,” Prydes says with a small grin. It was both that very same grin and his words that had the blonde male loosen his grip on the others arm, Prydes taking the chance to pull his arm away.</p><p>“And besides,” the raven-haired male then says as he turns around, beginning to make his towards the building once again. “I’m not one to show mercy to anyone, whether if they’re family or not. You should know that more than anyone here, <em>dear brother of mine</em>.”</p><p>“Luci-! “Wrathes had begun to call out, but he catches himself before anyone could hear him calling out the other by his first name, something he was known for never doing by many due to their “unfriendly” relationship of sorts, despite the two being partners. As he watched the other continuously walk towards the building while signaling to the nearby officers that he was heading in, he once again attempts to stop the other by calling out to him, “Prydes!” Of course there was no response from the other as he proceeded to make his way towards the buildings entrance, not even a glance back, and this only infuriated the blonde even more. “Son of a bitch,” he growls underneath his breath as he brings a hand up to push the front of his hair back in frustration.</p><p>The frustration within him had begun to coil together with a slight hint of helplessness as Wrathes watched the slightly older man finally enter the building, completely unarmed with no protection on whatsoever. The urge to follow after his partner, his very own brother (although he would never call him so aloud) had slowly took over his thoughts, up until the point where he was just about ready to remove his own belongings from his own body, but he was stopped when he heard the sound of his transceiver go off, <em>“The target still hasn’t made any movement, we’re still clear for the go. Do we have permission to proceed?”</em></p><p>Wrathes raises and leans his arm against the top of the car besides him, his head following suite as the conflict within his head begins to rampage with one another, the matches between the many options he could follow through at the moment going at it with themselves, the pressure of the situation causing him to groan frustratedly. Before he could decide though, a different voice is heard through the transceiver. Despite the slight static of the small radio, Wrathes knew very well who the voice belonged to, and his head lifts off of his arm quite quickly. <em>“Why is there no response from either of you Detective Wrathes, Detective Prydes?”</em></p><p>“Shit,” Wrathes mutters underneath his breath as he slams his fist on the roof of the car. He looks around to confirm the presence of the male on the other side of the transceiver to being nearby, the male being able to spot the vehicle of said man’s not too far from his own vehicle. He then turns around to look up at the fiftieth floor building right across from the thirtieth-floor building, obviously unable to see the sniper on the rooftop from the ground, but with the empty vehicle nearby, he knew very well that the man was right beside said sniper. And with the new given knowledge, Wrathes finally brings the transceiver up to his mouth and responds after a bit of hesitation, “I can’t grant permission Sergeant King.”</p><p><em>“Why not?”</em> the male asks rather quickly. Wrathes hesitates to answer once again as he stares at the transceiver, not sure if he should tell the higher-ranked male, or more like he didn’t <em>want</em> to, although he knew he had to eventually. <em>“What’s going on Detective Wrathes? What are you not telling me?”</em> Wrathes finally finds it in himself to press the response button and says with closed eyes, “Detective Prydes…entered the building. He left all of his belongings and went in to try and talk Grymes into giving himself in and letting the hostage go.”</p><p>There was no response from the higher-ranked male at first, which was most definitely a sign that the man was upset and most likely cursing the stubborn Detective named Lucifer Prydes. But after a couple of seconds of silence, the male spoke once again, and although there was static within the radio, Detective Wrathes was still able to hear the slight frustration within the others voice.</p><p>
  <em>“Keep your post. We’re still going according to plan but be prepared to proceed to plan B if necessary.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>As much as Prydes didn’t want to admit it, as much as he was the <em>type</em> of person to never admit to believing in such a way that would question his prideful case resolving process when it comes to unraveling any kind of case handed to him, something was telling him there was a missing piece to all of this. Something that could potentially be big towards the case him and his team had been working on for almost a year and a half. The more he thought about it, the closer he had felt the answer to his doubts were, almost within his grasp, right at the very tips of his fingers. But no matter how hard he stretched his hand out, the answer to what could be the solution to this mess of a case would only seem more further than before, and the thought of it had him sighing softly in frustration.</p><p>The fact that he had to venture up sixteen flight of stairs was also the reason behind the male sighing from time to time as well. Despite the man being very fit physically wise, the structure and patterning of the stairs was a little too long for his liking, or more like too long for the current situation. Although the building indeed had an elevator that would’ve made his trip so much more easier and quicker, he didn’t want to alarm the male on said floor in a way that would make the current situation much more worse than what it already was. For the slightest wrong move would not only cost everyone the life of the hostage that they were all trying to protect, but it could cost Prydes and his team a whole year and a half’s work towards the case to go down the drain in an instant. It could cost him his very own life too, as well as…well, his very own brothers.</p><p>After having walked up what the raven-haired male called a monstrosity of stairs, especially for a pretty tall office building, he finally makes it to the door that lead into the sixteenth office floor. He doesn’t bother to wait and catch his breath as he opens the door to the office floor, opening it swiftly yet quietly just in case the other male was close by. Luckily he was met with a dim hallway, which would eventually lead straight into the office and he begins to make his way down the dark hall. Upon having reached the already opened doors to the office floor, Prydes kneels down to keep himself out of sight from the nearly exposed office windows, keeping his back to the wall for a couple of seconds before peaking into the room through the opened door close to him. Although the entire building was vacant and evacuated with just him, his target and the hostage within the edifice, and he knew that said target wouldn’t harm him or the hostage despite Prydes knowing he was holding a pocketknife, he needed to examine his surroundings because of the very people waiting outside of the building. He was sure that by now, his partner had informed their Sergeant that he had went in with absolutely nothing, and they were going to keep an eye on him as well through the very same sniper that apparently had a clear view of the other male and the hostage. At this point, Prydes reminded himself of how aware he was of the risk he was currently throwing himself into, but the tugging sensation of a missing piece to this so called almost-solved case was throwing him off in a way that had him seeking for a sort of confirmation. A confirmation that he needed to verify on his own that is.</p><p>As silently as he could, which he was very well trained in thanks to years of practice of entering buildings in order to bust through certain crime scenes, he maneuvers through the room as low as possible and out of sight from both the sniper and the target within the room, who was a mere couple of steps away from him despite being out of his sight, in order to reach the very corner of the room. Upon reaching the corner, he finds exactly what he had been looking for, the raven-haired male grabbing hold and tugging on the very string that controlled the shades of the large office floors windows. He pulls on it enough to not only cover the office floor almost entirely and causing the very little light coming from the nights full moon from coming in, but to block the snipers view of the target as well. He knew this stunt would only buy him no more than 10 minutes at max with Sergeant King being there, but that was all the time he needed in order to convince the other male in turning himself in without the situation resulting in any casualties or deaths.</p><p>“Who’s there?!” a voice calls out the very second the room looses it’s source of light. Prydes now brings himself up to his feet and casually makes his way to the other side of the room, where he had initially saw the others shadow when he had sneaked in a few minutes ago.</p><p>When he finally makes it to the other side of the room, Prydes flicks on a table lamp nearby on one of the desks in order to get a better view of the very reason he was there in the first place, wide oceanic irises now glaring directly at him with anger and a visible hint of fear. The snow white-haired male was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and the small pocketknife mentioned by the sniper earlier now pointed at him. Laying next to him was the very hostage and the main source of everyone’s problem at this point, most definitely unconscious but breathing and unharmed. Prydes lets out what felt like the hundredth sigh of the day as he folds his arms over his chest and looks down at the frantic-looking male with a frown.</p><p>“Lucifer??” he then mumbles with his expression shifting from anxious to shocked, most definitely not having expected to see the raven-haired man standing before him.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you just as much of a pain in the ass and a nuisance as ever <em>Mammon Grymes</em>,” Lucifer huffs out with closed eyes. “Put that toy away, it won’t do you any good. Especially not against me.” Grymes lowers the blade with the suck of his teeth and lets it hang loosely from his hand as he brings his knees up and leans his arms on them. He looks away from Prydes and lays his eyes on said blade as he says, “Well, aren’t <em>you</em> playin’ the role of a detective as heroically as ever-” The snow white-haired male then lets out a huff. “But that’s nothin’ new…”</p><p>“I’m glad you finally realized my importance and eminence,” Lucifer says with a small grin. “It’s honestly a pity that that recognition was triggered from such an unfortunate situation…for you that is.”</p><p>“Oh, shut it! I wasn’t complimentin’ you!” Grymes growls as he frowns up at the very slightly older male. With a “Hmph!”, Grymes then turns his head and folds his arms over his chest, after having closed the pocketknife of course, and pouts with his lips oh so slightly puckered out, similarly to a child’s. The sight had Prydes let out a soft chuckle, one that he somewhat struggled to hold back due to the males usual childish behavior during such a situation, and one that definitely wasn’t on his side. It was a behavior that he has known and dealt with ever since the white-haired male had joined the district and the memory of the others first day strangely did a quick run-through in his head, causing him to smile. Although he wouldn’t admit it to neither Grymes nor anyone else he knew, Prydes knew very well that he had somewhat of a soft spot for the white-haired male, which was yet another reason why he wanted—no, it was why he <em>needed</em> to go into the building instead of letting some stranger shoot him down. It was something the man would do for any of his district members, his other brothers.</p><p>“So, what,” Grymes then mumbles. “You come here to tell me to turn myself in or somethin?”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re smart enough to save me the trouble of having to say it myself,” Prydes says as he unfolds his arms before sitting himself on the floor next to Grymes. “Well, I sure as hell ain’t stupid,” Grymes says as he takes a quick glance to the male beside him from the corner of his eye before folding his legs together. The two sit in a strangely comfortable silence for a couple of seconds despite the current situation going on, the two males unsure of what to say to one another at this point and how to break the stillness of sort that was suddenly created. It was as if there wasn’t any need for them to even exchange words between one another because the severity of the situation was definitely something the two were hyper aware of, but Prydes knew that they didn’t have enough time to have any kind of casual conversation, so he opens his mouth to speak and break the silence. But before the words could come out of his mouth, Grymes is the one to break the silence first.</p><p>“I remembered somethin.”</p><p>Prydes turns his head as he watches the now slightly shaken oceanic irises of the others look down at his closed pocketknife, watching as the male gulped down what was mostly likely a chunk of uneasiness along with his saliva before speaking again. “Well, I <em>sort of </em>remember. And I don’t know if sayin’ this would benefit me or not, even though it doesn’t really matter what I say at this point…hell, I still don’t remember anything about committing any of the crimes being pinned on me…but any who, before the car accident, I remembered a conversation I had over the phone. I don’t remember who I was talkin’ to, but it was definitely the voice of a guy.”</p><p>“Secretary Barbatos did mention in his statement that he had called you before the incident,” Prydes says as he leans his head against the wall behind him, his eyes now staring at the dim white ceiling as his arms were now leaning against his knees. “That was when Levi had found out about you being the infamous kidnapper Dasher and told Secretary Barbatos to call you in without causing any kind of suspicion on your end. He said you sounded like you were anxious and in a hurry to hang up though, so we had thought you caught on to the act…surprisingly.”</p><p>“No, the voice didn’t belong to Barbatos—” Grymes says with the shake of his head, ignoring the insult he would normally retort on. “Their tone of voice was way deeper than his, a-and there was an accent to it. I-I don’t know what <em>kinda</em> accent, but they had called me before Barbatos did. They said somethin’ about <em>“bringin’ the royal cargo to em’ or else they’d feed my guts to the wolves</em>”, the gross bastard…”</p><p>“So you were working for someone else?” Prydes asks with a raised brow.</p><p>“Not for that guy,” Grymes says yet again with the shake of his head. “Or, well, I mean…hell, I don’t even know! But what I do know is the name that came out on my phone when he called! What was it now…? “Bad”? Or was it “Trash”? No, that ain’t right…Or maybe it was-”</p><p>“Mammon,” Prydes interjects with yet another sigh as he leans his head off of the wall and into the palm of his hand. “You can tell me all about it after turning yourself in and during the interrogation. We only have about five minutes before everyone comes barging in all guns ablaze. If we take the elevator now, we’ll maybe make it down in three, so- “</p><p>“Rad!” Grymes interrupts Prydes as he finally remembers the name. “It was Rad! There were dots in between the letters, and they were all uppercased, so I’m guessin’ it was initials for a name, but I don’t remember what it stood for…or If I even knew what it stood for to begin with.”</p><p>“Rad?” Prydes repeats, the word somehow sounding familiar as it rolled off of his own tongue. The feeling of attempting to grasp at something potentially important strikes the raven-haired male once again, and once again he couldn’t quite grasp it. At least not until he had heard Grymes following words. “Yeah, that’s right. The crazy bastard also threatened to cut off my <em>“pretty little fingers”</em> and fry em’ like corn dogs so he could sell em’ to passerby’s down in Barcelona. Jeez, the guy sure was sick in the head…of all the things I had to remember…”</p><p>That’s when it oh so finally clicked for the man. His fingers, which couldn’t even slightly brush against the known yet unknown presence of knowledge, was finally able to simply grab hold of it, to grab hold of the potentially important missing piece, which caused everything to rush in like a chipped water dam unable to hold back the heavy pressure of an overflowing waterfall. As Grymes stood up from the floor and claims to be tired of running, as well as agreeing to turn himself in despite being scared about it all and having no memory of anything, Prydes mind simply continued to piece everything together; The initials, the mentioning of Barcelona, the mentioning of the car accident, the hostage, and everything else he could remember from the entire investigation. Everything began to come together and after having his name called 4 times from Grymes, he looks up at Grymes with wide eyes, who looked down at him confusedly to his sudden frozen state in return.</p><p>Prydes knew everything.</p><p>“You alright Lucifer?” Grymes asks with a raised brow, only to get no response from him. “Look, if you want me to turn myself in, then fine. But I can’t go out carryin that- “he says pointing to the unconscious being still laying on the floor. “I’m pretty sure they won’t take it too kindly, seein’ me carryin’ the kid out and all.” Prydes turns his head to look at the out cold hostage with eyes still wide, the realization to everything putting him in a state of internal panic and uneasiness of sorts. His mind was in a state of hyperawareness as he attempted to come up with the quickest solution, the safest alteration to the situation they were put in because he had to do something before it was too late.</p><p>Prydes finally pushes himself up to his feet as fast as he could. He brings his hand up to push his hair back while in thought, Grymes watching the male with confusion written all over his face before Prydes reaches out to grab Grymes by said face, hands squeezing the males cheeks as he motions the white-haired male to look at him. “Hey, what the hell’s gotten into you Luci- “</p><p>“I need you to listen to me and listen real good Mammon. We don’t have enough time for me to repeat myself,” the raven-haired male says in a hushed yet serious tone, his black and gradient red sharp irises looking directly into Grymes Oceanic ones. The snow white-haired male simply nods when he realizes the males expression turning way more serious than he has ever seen it, and Grymes would know since he was the only one within their very district to always get on the males angry side the majority of the time. “You’re going to grab that person on the floor and take the elevator outside that hallway down to the second floor. You’re going to enter the females bathroom at the very end of the room, wake that person up one way or another, and go through the vent in that bathroom- “</p><p>“W-Wait a second, are you givin’ me an escape route right now?!” Grymes asked with his growing wide eyes filling up with complete shock and disbelief. Prydes disregards his words as he continues to speak. “Once you’re in those vents, you’re going to go straight until you hit an intersection, you’ll need to take the left side. You’re going to hit the exit of the vent, which should lead you to the restroom in the Janitors quarters within the basement of this building- “</p><p>“H-Hold on Lucifer, what’s gotten into you?? Why are you tellin’ me all of this all of a sudden—"</p><p>“From there, you’re going to look for the garbage shoot, and the both of you are to go down said shoot. You should land in an area that looks similar to a sewage and from there, the both of you are to make a run for it, do you understand me?”</p><p>“I-I mean, I guess, but what’s going on? Did you hit your head too hard in an accident too on your way here??” Grymes asks after Prydes had let him go. Prydes doesn’t answer at first as he goes to the unconscious being and lifts them up in order to pass them to Grymes, who slung the person over his shoulders before Prydes begins to shove the male in the direction of the open doors that lead to the hallway.</p><p>“Just shut up and go Mammon- “</p><p>“Wait, are you actually lookin’ out for your bro now?? Like, brothers-in-crime and stuff, cause that would be pretty neat and all, so- “</p><p>“I swear, if you don’t shut up Mammon, I will turn you in for real!”</p><p>“Fine, fine! Just remind me which way I have to go again when we’re in the vents, was it left or right? Or was that in the garbage shoot? How do you even know about that route anyways??”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake- “Prydes groans as he lets the other male go after having taken only a couple of steps foward. He brings his hands up to his head to grab at his hair in frustration, the sight having caused Grymes to frown now. It was a sight he has never seen from the other before, and it made him realize how serious the situation really was, especially when someone like Prydes was helping someone like Grymes escape from being taken into custody. For someone like his “hostage” to be taken into custody. “Why didn’t I realize this sooner…?” Prydes then whispers audibly enough for the other to hear.</p><p>“Lucifer, what are you talkin’ about? You can’t expect me to listen to you and leave without knowin’ why you’re trying to help me. You’ll be putting yourself in jeopardy by helpin’ us escape too ya know, you could lose your job for fucks sake!” Grymes says with concern taking over his face now, watching the other with a frown as he waited for a response. Prydes lets out a sigh before finally saying, “It’s not that easy to explain to you in the span of three to four minutes Mammon, you have to go!”</p><p>“Then summarize it for me damnit!” Grymes shouts now. Prydes looks into his eyes, the raven haired male able to tell that the other wasn’t going to leave without at least the slightest bit of an explanation, and for the sake of defending the two people before him, he finally gives in. “Everything you’re being accused of is false and is being pinned on you by someone else. I can’t tell you anything else due to time and safety, now hurry up and go already!” Grymes eyes widen from the others words, unable to believe what he was being told, and as much as he wanted to ask all of the questions that began to flood into his head at the moment, he knew he couldn’t. Not just for his own safety, but for the unconscious being he was holding as well. But all he could think about, other than the fact that he needed to really get away at this point, was the fact that he was…innocent.</p><p>Grymes turns around to finally make his way to the hallway, but he stops after about four steps forward to turn around and ask, “What about you?”</p><p>“Like I told Satan earlier, I don’t need yours nor anyone else’s concern. I know how to handle myself, so just go.”</p><p>“Yeah. Ok,” Grymes mumbles before turning around, but he only takes one step forward this time before stopping to turn around once again. A small smile now takes place on the slightly younger males lips as he says, “Thanks…for helpin’ us out. You better find us later and explain everything, got it?”</p><p>“I will seriously strangle you to death myself if you don’t stop turning around and walk out those damn doors right now Mammon,” Prydes threatens as he glares at the other with folded arms over his chest.</p><p>Grymes chuckles to the others words before turning around once again, but he doesn’t move this time. Something had kept him from moving, Grymes not knowing what exactly, and as much as he tried to tug his feet forward, he just couldn’t. That’s when he had finally felt the warm tears falling down his cheeks, both his and Prydes eyes widening from shock when Grymes says, “What the…where did the water works come from…?”</p><p>“Mammon,” Prydes mumbles in both disbelief and awe. He wasn’t expecting this kind of situation, or for the other male to react in such a way, but he did understand why though. For someone going through what Grymes did, having forgotten most of his memory and being pinned for criminal acts he had nothing to do with, or at least that’s what Prydes had finally realized, and to finally be told you were innocent after so many months of running and hiding while trying to “kidnap” yet subconsciously protect someone else—It must’ve been a huge relief for Grymes, or so Prydes had thought. And it actually was for Grymes, for the male had broken down into tears.</p><p>“You know,” Grymes says through the tears beginning to clump into his throat, not having turning around completely so the other wouldn’t see him, “You’re a pretty cool brother, damnit…”</p><p>Prydes lets out yet again another sigh, but with a smile taking over his lips this time. And for the first time in a very long time, it was a genuine one and he knew it was deep down within him. And as if being swept by the moment, Prydes opens his mouth to do something he never would’ve. He opens his mouth so that he could tell the other <em>‘You’re not half bad yourself’</em>, just so he could finally send the other off for good, but those words ended up being swallowed and digested into nothingness. He could feel his entire heart drop as his keen eyes catch a glimpse of a red light coming through the window. Prydes turns his attention to the window, which he was sure he had covered entirely with the curtains, but to his very dismay, there was a very small opening through the curtains. A mistake Prydes would never make but he did, and there was nothing he could do to fix it…</p><p>Nothing but one.</p><p>“Mammon!” Prydes subconsciously calls out to the other as he rushes over to him. From there, everything felt like it slowed down for both males, just like in a matrix movie.</p><p>The way Grymes turns his head to look over at the raven-haired male to the sound of his name being called, who then sees said male reaching his hand out to him and watches in confusion before the red-light oh so quickly flashes by his line of vision. The way Grymes turns his head towards the window, his body already having facing in the same direction, as he sees the small opening in between the curtains and the thin red light coming from between it. Then the hard shove that came from the side as Grymes was pushed out of the way from the lights target, the male watching with wide eyes as he hears the piercing of a bullet push through the glass and go straight for the raven-haired males chest within milliseconds.</p><p>It was more of a horror movie than one of an action. At least to Grymes it was as he props himself off the floor on his elbows after having fallen back and dropping the unconscious being beside him, looking up at the older male who stood standing up for a couple of seconds more. Grymes watched with wide, terrified eyes as Prydes staggers backwards until his back is flush against the wall. His left hand slowly goes up to touch at the wound inflicted into his left side of his chest, which was now pierced with a small yet deadly bullet. He then takes a look at his hand, only to find it covered in his own thick, red blood before he slides down to the floor, vision slowly but surely blurring. Prydes was sure either he was hit in the heart or just a vital spot in general because the sound around him had also seemed to be fading a little too quickly for his liking, as the shouting of his name from Grymes was becoming quite distant despite the male being not too far from him. Despite his vision and hearing and conscious slowly slipping from the bullet pierced into his chest, he could still sense the other male attempting to get up and rush towards him, but he manages to stop him as he chokes out through his now blood clogging throat, “N-No, Don’t c-come…t-they can s-still see…”</p><p>“S-Shut up you idiot, you’re b-bleedin’ out! I can’t leave you like that,” Grymes says through tear-filled sobs. But Prydes wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“Go,” Prydes chokes out once again. At this point, every breath and gasp for air was a struggle, paining him to even try. The blood clogging up into his throat didn’t help him either, but Prydes knew he couldn’t fall unconscious yet. He knew he couldn’t die yet, not until he saw Grymes walk out of that door. Not until his brother was safe. So he attempts to speak once again and manages to choke out, “G-Go…you g-g-good for nothing i-idiot…”</p><p>“No, I’m not leaving you!” Grymes cries as he gets on his knees, watching the other from where he had fallen, unable to get any closer to him due to also risking getting shot if he even gets close to the other.</p><p>“P- “Prydes now struggles to speak at this point, but he doesn’t give up as he pushes out his final words, “P-Please…j-just g-go a-already...don’t w-waste a-any…m-more…t-time…” His eyes then begin to close because there was no way he could fight against a bullet straight through to his chest. Whether it hit him in the heart or not, both Prydes nor Grymes knew, for Prydes had succumbed to the darkness that forced its way into him, and Grymes had rushed out of the room with his “hostage” over his shoulders, unable to hold back the tears falling from his eyes as he made his way down the route Prydes had given him.</p><p>For whoever says that a persons greed and pride can and will always come between the bonds between loved ones, whether it be friends or family, they are wrong. Because all it took was giving it all up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blood in the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What’s with the sudden change in partners?” Wrathes asks with a raised brow as he folds his arms over his chest. “If I’m allowed to know, that is.”</p><p>“The Sergeant has given me a case that needs my full attention, so I won’t be able to focus on the case we were working on at the moment. But seeing how we have our newest Cyber Detective on board now, I believe he will be a great help in helping to solve that particular case,” Prydes responds as a matter of fact-ly with the slight nod of his head. Wrathes also nods his head in agreement as he brings a hand up to his chin and says, “You’re actually right…but I’m curious—” the blonde says as he leans back a bit to sit himself at the edge of the table right behind him. “Where did you find him?”</p><p>“I’ll simply leave it at ‘connections’,” the black-haired male says with a small grin, the older male knowing how much the other hated his vague and unanswered responses. “You and your "connections" are quite sketchy, you know that?”  </p><p>{An Obey Me! Fanfic One-Shot where the avatar of Wrath, Satan Wrathes, is forced to swap partners with the new Cyber Detective in their team, but he isn't quite complaining since he doesn't like his current partner anyways.}</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Lordy Lord!! Guess who's back with a brand new One-Shot for the #ObeyMax event that is ending in less than 24 hours??? (TT^TT)</p><p>Yup. You guessed it.</p><p>I finally caught up and finished my finals, so I'm finally free to write more often (yaaay)! But now I'm just going to be posting super late work for the ObeyMax event (or I might not participate anymore cause it doesn't make sense, so I'll just post this just because I want to~ :D) But yeah, this was supposed to be for Days 8 and 9 (which were Levi and Satan), but now its a good ol' Levi/Tan (or is it Sat/Iathan??? Idk, its a Levi Satan thing)! Before you read on though:</p><p>THERE ARE TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR YOU LOVELYS TO KNOW ABOUT BEFORE YOU PROCEED~!<br/>-There is a Blood Warning (well, not really, but it still goes with the second warning)!!<br/>-There is Gun usage here!!<br/>-There is a Drowning warning (for those who might have a phobia for drowning?? Cause there is a pretty descriptive part about it, soooo heads up)!<br/>-There is mentions of Drugs!!<br/>-Its a bit on the lengthy side (14,438 words and 23 pages long according to Microsoft Word), so if you don't like them long short stories, this ain't for you~!</p><p>And here are two quick notes to take into mind before reading as well:<br/>-Satan is called "The Xiuhcoatl Dragon". Xiuhcoatl is pronounced { Zio-co-wa-tl } and the meaning behind the word is "the turquoise serpent" or the "weapon of destruction". Therefore, his nickname within the precinct substitutes for "The Turquoise Dragon of Destruction" and that is due to his reputation during his time as both a cop and a detective in a whole.<br/>-Galactic Brews = Starbucks pretty much (^_^)"</p><p>And that's that for now! I hope you guys enjoyed (cause I literally cried when writing the ending, I can't possibly lie about it and you'll see why TT^TT)!!!</p><p>(P.S. I was inspired to write the ending of this story, as well as the titling of the story, from the song called "Blood//Water" by Grandson. I randomly stumbled upon the song and it really hit home for me when it came writing a little towards the ending. So if you guys are brave enough, give the song a listen while reading a little above the ending~!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, did you hear~?” the champagne hair colored male softly groans to the blonde male sitting in the black wooden desk across from his as he gets up from his black and pink office chair to stretch his back and arms out past his head. The blonde male doesn’t bother sparing not even a glance to the other as he continued to type away on the computer before him, engrossed in trying to complete the transferring of 2 rather large piles of paperwork into the computer database, but he does respond with a low yet audible “What?” because he knew if he didn’t, the other would fall into a fit for “being ignored”. It was the usual argument between the two whenever they were both in their respective desks filing paperwork given to them by their Captain, and the rather talkative champagne-haired male would always attempt to strike a conversation with the blonde, who wanted nothing to do with <em>anyone</em> while he was working. “Apparently Mammon challenged Beel to an arm-wrestling match. The loser has to give the winner whatever they ask for.”</p><p>“Is that so?” the blonde says almost as monotone as a person without interest…although he was <em>indeed</em> speaking as a person who had no interest. No interest at all whatsoever. “Yup! We all already know who’s going to lose that challenge and what Beel is going to ask for…yet I still want to see how it goes down anyway! It’s always fun to see Mammon get wiped on the floor like the money-hungry fool that he is~!” the champagned-hair male says with a smile, his light red-orange irises slightly hooded as his eyes marginally close. It was definitely a fact that <em>everyone</em> within the 66<sup>th</sup> Precinct enjoyed the suffering and torment of the snow white-haired detective, who, of course, is the very source and reason for his own anguish when it came to their captain, Detective Lucifer Prydes, scolding and punishing the absolute shit out of the male. But when the days are dull with no outside work or patrolling to be done, it was undeniably a great source of entertainment for everyone, as harsh and fouled it may sound to many who weren’t within their district.</p><p>“Let’s go check it out~!” the red-orange iris-colored male says as he walks around to the others desk with a smile and sits himself on the corner of said desk, the only area having been paper-free on the blondes rather packed desk to be honest. “As much as I would like to join you, I actually have too much work on my hands to waste on Grymes and Gluthier’s little show down,” the blonde sighs as he looks away from his computer screen to examine the sheet of paper right beside his keyboard, making sure that the information was correct before looking back to the screen and continuing to type away.</p><p>“Oh, come on Satan- “</p><p>“<em>Detective Wrathes</em>,” the blonde corrects the other, like the countless times he already has when it came to addressing him by his last name and not first. It was a habit of the others that Wrathes considered to be a bad one, especially when they’re in their workspace, surrounded by many other officers and detectives who would grab a hold of such habits because that is honestly how lean everyone feels they should be around one another (excluding Prydes and their Sergeant, Diavolo King). Or at least that’s how Wrathes sees it.</p><p>“There’s no harm in taking a break once in a while from all that iffy paperwork. Besides, staring at that monitor for too long is only going to harm your eyesight,” he warns Wrathes with a small frown and the pointing of his index finger. “Coming from the one who literally just sat down 15 minutes ago and hasn’t touched a single paperclip on their desk because <em>“it’s so boring, you might just die”, </em>or something like that,” Wrathes says as he finally spares a quick glance up at the other, who pouts his lips out a bit and crosses his arms over his chest in retaliation to his words. “Well, it’s not like I signed up for sitting my beautiful, plump tushy on an office chair for hours on end and staring at a computer monitor almost all day,” he whines with the roll of his eyes.</p><p>“Actually, you did,” Wrathes says with a raised brow, the blonde male actually taking the others advice in taking a short break as he sits himself back in his black office chair to look up at the other. “You also signed up for patrolling, investigating crime scenes, as well as interview witnesses and victims, who sometimes you have to chase after down a block or 5, and arrest them. You know, all the wonderful and <em>mandatory</em> qualifications of being a criminal investigator, <em>Detective Asmodeus Luvell.</em>”</p><p>“And you have no idea how much I’m starting to regret taking up the job…” Detective Luvell groans with a small frown. “So why didn’t you quit as a cop??” Satan asks bemusedly as he looked up at the other with wide eyes. “Hmm—” Luvell hums in thought as he brings a hand up to pinch the bottom of his chin before responding with a smile, “Who knows~?” As much as the blonde wanted to respond to the others extremely vague response, he finds himself letting out a sigh and shaking his head in disbelief instead.</p><p>The champagne-haired male pushes himself off of the others desk before walking up behind him and putting his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze in an attempt at a massage as he leans down a bit and says a little too close for the others liking, “You’re just as much of a workaholic as Lucifer, you need to let loose once in a while. If you want—” the male leans down closer towards Wrathes, his lips so close to his ear that Wrathes could feel the males warm breath hitting him, as well as the soft yet noticeable floral scent beginning to make it’s way into his nose. That was surely a sign that the male was way too close for his liking, and the fact that the other began to whisper in his ear was a no-go for the blonde. <em>“We can go somewhere quiet and I can help you relax with a one-on-one massage. A little Asmo special should help loosen these tense muscles of yours—”</em></p><p>“No thank you,” Wrathes interjects as he leans himself forward and away from the other, shrugging Luvell’s hands off of his shoulders in the process. Wrathes was very aware of where the other was going with his so-called “offer” and was very quick to reject, like always, since Detective Luvell was very well known to be the “loose” kind of person when it came to offering others any kind of support within the precinct. It was the kind of support and steam-releasing offer Wrathes had no interest in whatsoever, especially with someone like Luvell, who’s had the reputation of being the <em>“most requested and helpful masseuse”,</em> or so mentioned by many of their colleagues. “As grateful as I am for your “<em>offer”</em>, I have to refuse. Per usual,” the blonde says as he positions himself as comfortable as he could in front of his monitor and keyboard before beginning to type away once again. Asmo crosses his arms over his chest once again before saying with a small grin, “Fine, if that’s what you want. But my offer will always stand whenever you change your mind~!”</p><p>“I bet it is,” Wrathes mumbles more to himself as the other began to walk past him. Before Luvell had walked away completely though, he says to the blonde, “You shouldn’t get too comfortable in that chair though. Lucifer’s last-minute meeting starts in 10 minutes.” Wrathes, having forgotten all about said meeting, takes a quick peak to the time displayed on the right corner of his computers monitor screen, having realized that Luvell was right. He lets out a soft groan as he once again throws himself back into his seat with closed eyes and brings up his right hand in order to rub at said eyes.</p><p>Although Wrathes was somewhat aware of the purpose behind the last-minute meeting having been originally put together by not the Captain, but the Sergeant himself, he still found it a nuisance to have to stop midway through the unnecessarily large pile of work (which was given to him by none other than the very person he didn’t get along with, Detective Prydes himself). It only piled on more paperwork afterwards, especially when he has to head out for investigation purposes to cases assigned to him, causing for the blonde male to be in quite the foul mood from time to time. It wasn’t like he couldn’t get his work done at all, oh no. Wrathes was a very hardworking detective that was actually the <em>only</em> person capable of finishing their work in whole within the precinct. It only takes him a while to do so due to Prydes giving the blonde almost an insane amount of work to finish up on, the two males always clashing with one another since Wrathes is always having to prove to the higher ranked man that he was more than capable of doing any assigned job. It was a relationship that many didn’t have a choice but to witness, as well as they didn’t want to be a part of it due to the intensity between the two upon them clashing due to either a snarky remark by Wrathes or vise-versa. But regardless of it all, Wrathes wasn’t the type to easily get angry (unless you’re Prydes). Agitated and annoyed, yes, but full blown angry and pissed off, the right buttons have to be pushed.</p><p>And with that, Wrathes finally decides to stand up from his chair and stretch out his own body before stacking up any loose pages on his desk and pushing his chair in. He then begins to make his way to the usual meeting room, or more like the only meeting room the group off 8 use for their discussions, those 8 members being Sergeant Diavolo King and his trusted Secretary, Barbatos, Captain Lucifer Prydes, Mammon Grymes, Asmodeus Luvell, Beelzebub Gluthier, Belphegor Slouthes, and Satan Wrathes himself. The group of 8 were called The Big Guns with how powerful their presences can be whenever they were around and hard at work, disregarding the moments when Mammon is making a fool out of himself, or when an argument breaks out between two or more of the members over the silliest things. Especially when it came down to the 5 members and their Captain, many calling the team of 6 “The Demon Brothers” despite the males not being anything blood-related, nor were they demons…physically wise that is. Personality-wise was a whole different story. But upon hearing the nickname the males were given, they never once bothered correcting anyone about it because although they argued more than any two people within any kind of relationship, they all mutually felt that way with one another. But they would never admit it to one another of course.</p><p>As Wrathes opens the door to the meeting room, it is to his very dismay that he is met with everyone who needed to be there except for Detective Prydes, Secretary Barbatos and Sergeant King. The fact that they were already there wasn’t the only issue at hand for Wrathes though, for when he opened the door, he was met with rather loud shouting from none other than Grymes himself, who was declaring what he wanted from the orange haired male sitting across from him at one of the silver rectangular tables out of the other 4. Wrathes instantly knew what was about to go down and he began to play tug-of-war with himself in his head on whether if he wanted to stay and watch or wait outside of the room until the remaining members arrived. But before he could pick a side, he is noticed by Detective Slouthes, who had been sitting in the table right beside the bickering males as he laid his head on a small squared cow skin patterned pillow, Detective Slouthes having been the only one to have taken notice off the blonde male opening the door.</p><p>“You’re just in time Satan,” he says with a soft, tired voice before letting out a yawn.</p><p>“It’s <em>Detective Wrathes</em>,” the blonde corrects as he fully walks into the room. He then let’s out a sigh as he walks up to the dozing off male and says with his arms now folded over his chest, “How many times do I have to keep correcting you guys until you finally get the hang of calling me by my last name?”</p><p>“Does it really matter?” the navy-blue haired male says with his eyes now closed, attempting to keep himself awake without giving in to the temptation of taking a nap since his naps end up in him falling into a rather deep slumber. “Yes, it matters. We’re in the middle of—you know what, never mind,” Wrathes says as he temporarily throws in the towel in trying to correct the other. He then takes a seat beside the male and decides to watch the other two sitting at the other table besides them as they all waited for the others. Of course Mammon had lost the very second Luvell the signal to start, Detective Beelzebub Gluthier having slammed the others arm down so quickly that everyone else within the room had no other choice but to laugh, the snow-white haired male getting a little more upset than necessary about the lost as he declares for another match.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of the bickering and the jokes against Mammon and <em>“his flabby ass arms”,</em> or so Detective Slouthes had stated, the blue wooden door to the meeting room had opened and entering the room were the missing three members of the team. As everyone began to get settled into their seats, they all began to notice the fourth person that had also entered the room, who had been shadowing behind Prydes since they had entered, but no one questioned the unfamiliar males presence for the time being.</p><p>“Alright,” the black and gradient red-iris colored male softly huffs as he stands before the seated team members at the front of the room, the brunette Sergeant standing beside him with his arm crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face. “The Sergeant and I decided to form this meeting due to a new lead towards the homicides of various civilians, as well as the extortion of the illegal drug “Heaven’s Lamentation”, which are all linked to the Bilovanos, the state renowned mafia group known to “run the streets”…Or at least that’s what we have so far, but nothing is set in stone as of yet—”</p><p>“But before we get into any further details on said cases,” the brunette follows after the other, “We would like to present the newest member to the precinct and our team!” Prydes takes a step to the side to reveal the hidden person who had been somewhat hiding behind him, the said male slightly flinching from the sudden revelation of his presence. “He will be joining us as our newest Cyber Detective, seeing how the previous one had quit due to... "personal reasons", or so they had stated to me before leaving,” Sergeant King says before looking over the purple-haired male, whose eyes were nearly glued to the floor, his body visibly tense from what was probably the nervousness, or at least that’s what everyone else had thought as they watched the anxious looking male. “Please introduce yourself,” the sergeant politely urges the other.</p><p>The purple-haired male finally takes his first glance up at the other 6 unfamiliar faces sitting before him, his eyes averting elsewhere as quickly as he had brought them up before he finally mumbles audibly enough for everyone to barely hear, “M-My name’s Leviathan E-Enville…” It was quite clear by the males rather awkward introduction and aversion of eye contact that the male was going to be quite difficult to work with, or at least that’s what everyone who had been sitting down had thought, but nonetheless, the group of detectives give the male a round of applause before he had been told to be seated. The orange and gradient blue iris-colored male makes a beeline to the very last table at the far end of the room where it had been empty, like a teenage boy sitting alone at an empty table during lunchtime on his first day of high school. But from there, they begin their meeting on the case the team had been working on for quite some time already, Detective Enville having stood quiet without asking not even a question like everyone else as the conversations began to take place.</p><p>Having been two hours into their meeting, Prydes finally decides to give the group a break before resuming, seeing how they all had quite a lot to talk about and what better timing to do it now before everyone was busy with their own cases. As everyone begins to walk out the room though, Prydes calls out to Wrathes and has him staying behind. Once the room had cleared out, the black-haired male, who had been sitting in the office chair at the front of the room with a leg crossed over the other and his hands folded on top of his lap, says, “Starting today, I want you to work on that drug extortion case we were working on with Detective Enville.”</p><p>“What’s with the sudden change in partners?” Wrathes asks with a raised brow as he folds his arms over his chest. “If I’m allowed to know, that is.”</p><p>“The Sergeant has given me a case that needs my full attention, so I won’t be able to focus on the case we were working on at the moment. But seeing how we have our newest Cyber Detective on board now, I believe he will be a great help in helping to solve that particular case,” Prydes responds as a matter of fact-ly with the slight nod of his head. Wrathes also nods his head in agreement as he brings a hand up to his chin and says, “You’re actually right…but I’m curious—” the blonde says as he leans back a bit to sit himself at the edge of the table right behind him. “Where did you find him?”</p><p>“I’ll simply leave it at <em>‘connections’</em>,” the black-haired male says with a small grin, the older male knowing how much the other hated his vague and unanswered responses. Wrathes, although still curious, decides to temporarily drop the topic as he lets out a sigh and pushes himself back up to his feet. “You and your <em>“connections”</em> are quite sketchy, you know that?”</p><p>“It isn’t sketchier than your saltiness,” Prydes responds with a small grin.</p><p>“Wow, your vocabulary is finally starting to catch up to the new era,” Wrathes says with both brows raised, a grin forming on his own lips. “Welcome to the twenty-first century grandfather~”</p><p>“I didn’t know you see me more than a brother figure, how <em>appalling</em>—"</p><p>“I didn’t know you saw yourself as an old, fossil-like being—"</p><p>“’Wow, you must really miss me being your partner already, how <em>disgusting</em>—”</p><p>“I’m actually overjoyed right now that I don’t have to see your face both inside the precinct and outside while on duty—”</p><p>The two glare into each other’s eyes as they stood in their respective spots, the two males waiting for either of them to break eye contact first. To Wrathes dismay, he is the first to break eye contact this time due to an incoming phone call, the device reverberating within his pocket on while one silent. He pulls out his phone to see it was work related, so he takes a quick glance to the black-haired male, who says, “You’re dismissed,” before the blonde responds irritably, “I wasn’t waiting for your dismissal.” The phone in hand, the blonde walks out of the room and answers the call before it could go down.</p><p>
  <strong>!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Forty-eight hours has passed, a brand-new, clear-skied day having fallen upon the entirety of the 66<sup>th</sup> precinct. The office was buzzing with the usual soft chatter, the incoming phone calls, and the somewhat muffled, yet not so muffled, shouting emitting from Prydes office as he gave Grymes the traditional punishment for most definitely doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. Then there was the holy-like scent of freshly brewed caffeine wafting about the air, Detective Wrathes having made a beeline straight to the source of smell upon entering the office, leading him into the mini kitchen where Detective Gluthier and Slouthes were already seemingly enjoying their morning breakfast. Especially Gluthier, with the orange-haired males rather large sandwiches in hand and a big smile on his face as he took a bite out of the one currently in his hands.</p><p>“Good morning you two,” Wrathes greets as he goes for his mug within the dark brown wooden cabinets above the coffee maker. “Good Morning,” Yawns Slouthes. Gluthier attempts to greet the older blonde male through stuffed cheeks but Wrathes looks at the other with an expression akin to disgust as he says, “How many times do I have to tell you to chew and swallow before you speak? You can’t do both…and that’s gross…”</p><p>“He’s right Beel, you’re going to choke one of these days if you keep doing that,” Slouthes says with a sigh and a shake of the head. The orange-haired male does just that before apologizing and taking another bite of his sandwich.</p><p>After filling his cup with what Wrathes had always thought to be the best coffee ever made, which everyone within the precinct had Secretary Barbatos to thank for due to the male being the one to personally hand-brew such delicacy, Wrathes finds himself sitting at his desk. He spends the first half hour or so going over the case file he and Prydes had been working on before he had assigned Detective Enville to take his spot as Wrathes partner, the blonde having been quite pleased that Detective Luvell hadn’t made it to the office yet. For whenever the champagne-haired male was there before Wrathes, it was always a nearly endless conversation about his morning routines and so on…things that Wrathes had no interest in whatsoever. But after having gone over the file and recapping on the information already gained, Wrathes takes the chance to pack up the papers into its respective folder and gets up from his chair. He felt it was a good idea to go over everything with his new partner and hopefully either get some new leads or solve the case in overall because Wrathes felt that he was pretty close to bringing the case to an end. And what better time to do it without Prydes as his partner?</p><p>So with both the folder in one hand and his mug of morning heaven in the other, Wrathes makes his way to the purple-haired males office.</p><p>Yes, his office.</p><p>The newcomer had his own, secluded office unlike the rest of them, who shared an open space with separate desks. As much as the other team member’s weren’t quite glad about the fact that the other got some sort of “special treatment”, or so they had labeled it, they had also figured that it had to do with the males introverted personality. For the previous day, the purple-haired male had spent the entire day equipping his office space with various sized computer monitors and other technological machinery and right after he had finished, he had locked himself in the room without even sparring a glance at anyone. Due to the males behavior, he had struck something in the other males that had them making a bet on who could get the introverted male to “open up” to them, or something of the sort. Seeing how Wrathes wasn’t into those kind of activities, especially seeing how it was brought up by both Grymes and Luvell, he wasn’t sure what exactly it was about but nonetheless, he felt as if he was consciously participating due to the fact that he had no choice but to communicate with the other. But he doesn’t put too much mind into it as he walks down the nearby gray-walled hallway. He walks straight down until he reaches the very last door in the hall, the blonde now facing a black oak door with a vertical strip of glass running down said door. Despite the large piece of glass embed into the door, there was no way to see inside the room, for the glass was both blurred and slightly tinted in order to keep outside and inside light from entering and exiting the room.</p><p>Wrathes couldn’t help but stare at the newly installed door in both wonderment and disbelief, as well as the installment of the camera right above said door because although it felt right for someone who was said to be extremely good with computers and such, it felt a little too much for someone to be just as cautious within their own workspace. But Wrathes sighs the thoughts away before knocking on the door and looking up to the camera, the blonde knowing very well that he was being watched. “Can I come in?” he asks with a small smile towards the camera.</p><p>“Come in,” the purple-haired male calls out form behind the door. Wrathes walks in upon confirmation and is almost taken aback by his surroundings. The door closes behind him, enclosing him into the dimly lit room along with the other male, who was seated crossed legged in a black and lined neon-blue gaming chair, which was placed right in front of a screen about the size of thirty to thirty-two inches. The various other screens varied in sizes though, some a tiny bit bigger than the one before him and others quite larger. It was almost as if walking into the room of a hacker, like the ones shown in movies and such, and it was a first for Wrathes. But that wasn’t the only thing that had Wrathes eyes widen in surprise. For the numerous figurines of animated characters, as well as the posters of said characters (or more like one female character to be specific) and the wooden bookshelves of several books, which turned out to be manga upon having taken a closer look, had the blonde nearly speechless.</p><p>“Wow,” Wrathes says with both shock and awe as he looks around while approaching the other. “You have quite the equipment here- “</p><p>“Don’t step on the wires,” the seated male interjects without having locked away from the screen. Wrathes looks down before he could take another step, having seen how he was indeed just about to step on the wire, but his eyes avert to the back of the purple-haired males head with a frown when he hears the other say, “They’re delicate and cost way more than what you earn in your salary.”</p><p>“Is that so…?” the blonde says with a raised brow as he moves his foot from the wire and walks around it before walking up to the others side. As much as he fought back his frustration towards the others snarky remark, his frown only deepens after approaching the male and catching a glance of the screen before him. “Are you playing a video game right now??” he asks in disbelief, the tapping and clicking noise he had heard when entering not having been from the males fingers hitting against the black keyboard before him, but on the light blue game console remote.</p><p>“Well, yeah. For being dragged to work in a place like this by that Lucifer guy, there’s literally nothing to do here. So I have to kill time somehow, right?” the orange iris-colored male says with a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes still glued to the screen in front of him. Wrathes couldn’t believe the transition in personality in the span of 2 days from the guy as he looked down at him with wide eyes. And the fact that he had to partner up with someone who looked like he wasn’t planning on ever stepping out of the room, Wrathes could already feel the stress building up on him.</p><p>“Well,” Wrathes says with a sigh as he holds up the yellow folder. “You now have work to do. I suppose Prydes has informed you about partnering up with me and working on this case.”</p><p>“Yeah, just…give me a second, let me finish this last round,” the purple haired male says with squinted eyes as he slightly leans forward in his seat. This causes for Wrathes to look down at the other yet again with bewilderment and incredulity. The fact that he had to stand there and <em>wait</em> for the other to finish his game had only began to set off the frustration he usually lets off on Luvell or Grymes. “Maybe you’re half asleep or something, but this isn’t the place for you to be playing your little video games,” Wrathes growls with a frown. Enville doesn’t respond until about 5 seconds later when the screen before him chimes in a victory-kind of tune. Being ignored only has Wrathes grip on his coffee mug handle tighten as he glares at the other, who had leaned back into his seat before looking up at the other with a small frown of his own.</p><p>“I can do whatever I want in here. My room, my rules.”</p><p>“What are you, a child? To make such a statement,” Wrathes scoffs with the shake of his head.</p><p>“No, but I’m the very person who could help you solve that case in your hands in under seventy-two hours,” the orange iris-colored male says with folded arms and a small grin on his face as he leans his head back against the headrest of the chair. Wrathes lets out a scoff due to amount of cockiness emanating from the new guy, or so that’s what he had thought as he looked down at the other with raised brows. “Lucifer told me you guys were on that case for a week already, but I can find your culprits, your evidence, and bring the entire case to a close in less than three days—” Enville then turns his attention back to the monitor before him and grabs a hold of the console remote he had put down, the male beginning to go navigate through the starting menu of his game as he says,” But since I’m a child, I can’t really help you with that, now can I? So I’ll just stick to playing Narami’s Ultimate Doki-Doki Ninja Chronicles while you continue to struggle with your “unsolvable” case.”</p><p>The blonde couldn’t help but wonder what it would look and feel like to take his mug and slam it against the other’s monitor, for the frustration and anger of being talked to the way he was currently being talked to by the purple-haired male, was just about ready to burst. And normally the male would come back with a snarky remark if it were definitely any of the other team members, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so in this situation for various reasons. Firstly, it was indeed true that he had been quite stuck with the current case in hand, and it was a case he would normally solve in a much shorter amount of time since it was a pretty simple case…or at least it may have seemed like it. Wrathes was sure that the current case in his hand had to do with the much bigger case that the entire team was working on, which had to do with the extortion of the drug “Heaven’s Lamentation” and the mafia family, the Bilovanos, but he couldn’t quite connect everything, nor could he get a grasp on the people he needed to bring in for investigation. And Secondly, Prydes had told him in the previous day that the male sitting before him was indeed an extremely skilled hacker who knew how to track down anyone, as well as hack into absolutely anything. All in despite of his personality and the appearance of his room that is…But Wrathes couldn’t afford to get on the males bad side, for that was another thing Prydes had warned him and everyone else on. For the purple-haired male could easily ruin their lives with a single click of his computers mouse, with the information he had on all of them and could easily acquire, as well as forge. Detective Enville was both a formidable ally, yet a dangerous enemy if angered.</p><p>“If you don’t have anything else to say, you can escort yourself out. And make sure to look down and don’t step on the wires on your way ou- “</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Wrathes interrupts the other with a groan. Enville looks up from his monitor at the other with a raised brow as he lets his hands fall into his lap with remote and all. Wrathes returns the look with a glare as he looks down at the other, the fact that he was holding back his anger quite a bit evident on his face but for someone who normally would retort towards such behavior, he knew he was doing swell in holding back…and so did Enville, for the purple haired male hums and grins once again as he says, “Woah~ The sixty-sixth Precincts all mighty Xiuhcoatl Dragon actually apologized? How lucky am I~?”</p><p>“If you’re going to sit there and act childish, then I guess I will really just leave,” the blonde says as he turns and makes his way for the door because if he didn’t, he would’ve most definitely knocked his mug not on the monitor, but on the other males head. But before he could reach his hand out to the doorknob, he comes to a halt when he hears Enville say, “Not only am I willing to forgive you for calling me a child <em>and </em>childish, but I am also willing to give you all of the information I was already able to dig up last night—” Wrathes turns around when he hears the continuously tapping of the others fingers on the keyboard, and his eyes widen when he sees a photo of one of the suspects of the case appear on the large monitor to the purple-haired males left side. Right beside the photo was a footage that had been playing, but it wasn’t just any kind of footage.</p><p>“Is that…live??” Wrathes ask as he makes his way towards the screen to get a better look, only to have the screen turned off the moment he approaches the other males side. “What the hell—” he growls as he turns his head, his anger just about ready to take control and have him grab the other, but once again he is stopped when Enville says, “But <em>you</em> have to run some errands for me.”</p><p>“Erra—” Wrathes had started but stops himself because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was now WAY he was hearing what he was hearing at the moment. “Are you out of you goddamn mind?? Because up to my most recent knowledge, which is this very second, I could’ve sworn I was a <em>detective</em>, not an <em>errand boy</em>!” the blonde finally lashed out.</p><p>“Well,” Enville says as he turns the monitor with the suspect back on with the tap of a button on his keyboard, then pulls out his wallet from his pocket and pulls out a ten-dollar bill to hold it out to the other as he looks up at Wrathes. “If I don’t get my Venti- Iced Hazelnut Coconut Milk Macchiato and Strawberry Cream Cheese Danish within the next 30 minutes from the Galactic Brews down in Yaravin Avenue, I’ll just keep this information aaall to myself and let you look for your suspects on your own. It’ll probably take you another week or so, but why should I care, right?”</p><p>“Son of a—” Wrathes growls between clenched teeth as he glared frustratedly into the others orange irises for a couple of seconds, which seemed to laugh at him despite no smile evident on the others face, before snatching the bill out of his hand. He then forces himself to turn and make his way to the door once again and opens it, and as he begins to walk out, he hears the other call out to him, “I’ll be waiting, <em>partner.</em>”</p><p>With his blood boiling within his very own veins, as well as throughout his entire body, Wrathes storms down the hallways and goes straight for his desk. He grabs his dark brown leather jacket from behind his chair and continues his way towards the exit of the office room, as well as passing by Detectives Luvell and Grymes, who had called out to him but was ignored due to the blondes blinding rage.</p><p>After a quick ten-minute drive in his work car to the coffee specialized store, a five minute wait for the beverage, and another ten-minute drive back to the station, Wrathes was once again storming through the place and making a furious beeline to the purple-haired males office, once again ignoring everyone who called out to him, who also ended up watching the blonde storm through the hall and into the cyber detectives room. He walks up to other and holds back the urge to dump the beverage on top of him as he places the beverage and bagged dessert next to the males keyboard with a bit of force. “Hey, watch it. Are you trying to spill my drink? Especially on my customized Ruri-Hana mouse and computer mat, the nerve of you normies,” Enville groans as he grabs his order and begins to examine it’s contents.</p><p>“What I <em>want</em>,” Wrathes growls as he grips the headrest of the chair and turns the other around with his seat and all, his fury clearly evident as he glared into the others eyes with an expression quite chilling and terrifying. Or at least to everyone else within the precinct. “Is for you to start showing me what you have on the case, because if you don’t, I promise I’ll show you what the Xiuhcoatl Dragon is capable of doing in order to get the information I need.”</p><p>“Wow, you really are scary,” the purple-haired male says with raised brows, his expression contradicting his own words as he simply looks at the other with raised brows. “But you need to calm yourself down, yeah? I’m going to give you your information, so just sit tight for a second.” Enville pushes the others hand off of the headrest and lowers his legs form the chair in order to turn himself back around towards the screen in front of him. “And besides, even if you didn’t get me my drink and Danish, I still would’ve given you the information. I’m not trying to get on Lucifer’s bad side…at least not after the sweet deal he made with me in order to get me to work here,” he mumbles more to himself than to Wrathes, who was just about to grab a chunk of the males hair and yank it all off for making him go through the errand. But he stops midway after having raised his hand when the monitor screens on both their left and right turn on with the very information Wrathes needed, causing the male the lower his hand and his anger to settle down a bit. “Let’s get this over with. There’s a special episode of Ruri-Hana airing soon, and I don’t want to miss it, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Forty-eight hours has passed and Wrathes was sitting within one of the integration rooms with one of the suspects to his case. After a half an hour more, his suspect had confessed to the extortion of the drug on his behalf (or more like having delivered what was given to him by someone else) and gave the blonde detective valuable information that finally allowed him to link the information to the bigger case at hand. As if the male had been struck with luck by lady luck herself, Prydes had also gained information from the remaining other two suspects that had been arrested and the team was able to regroup to go over the new information, as well as pin down both old and new suspects that were definitely involved with the case at hand.</p><p>After the meeting had ended, everyone had gone their separate ways in order to continue their day and so on within and outside the office. After around 20 minutes of having been at his desk and going through paperwork, Wrathes takes it upon himself to get up from his seat, grab his jacket, and make his way out of the precinct. After a 15-minute outing, he returns with a beverage and a white plastic bag in hand and makes his way down the hall within the precinct. Now standing before the black oak door with the vertical strip of glass, Wrathes knocks on the door and waits for a response. After a couple of minutes with no confirmation to enter form the other, he knocks again a tad bit more harder, but once again there was no response. “Did he go somewhere?” Wrathes mumbles before turning the doorknob of the door and peaking in the room regardless of there being no response from the other. After letting his eyes roam the room and to his very surprise, he sees the purple-haired male seated in his chair, but as he approaches the very still cyber detective, he is met with a sleeping male with his arms folded underneath his head and his head laying on said arms. He lets out a soft huff and smiles down at the slumbering face, something he wasn’t even aware of having been doing, before placing the exact same order he had gotten the other before right beside him, but not too close just in case the other wouldn’t knock it over while possibly stretching out. Wrathes then looks around the desk and spots a pen and a pack of blue sticky notes, the blonde having taken a hold of both and begins to scribble on it.</p><p><em>‘Don’t get used to this. Seeing how you confirmed that I don’t have to run those stupid errands for information anymore, I don’t plan on doing it after today,’</em> Is what Wrathes had wrote and stuck the note to the drink before walking out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>5 months has passed and not only did Wrathes manage to get plenty of cases, both minor and major, solved in a short amount of time, but the entire team as a whole has made plenty of progress, and it was all thanks to their new addition: Detective Enville. Although the precinct was well known for taking on the most difficult cases and bringing them to a clean close, things were progressing a little more quickly than usual for them, and although it was strange at first, everyone was beginning to accustom to the new change. Despite the new change though, there was still one case that hadn’t sped up, nor the information was coming in as quick as the other cases in hand—</p><p>Or at least that wasn’t the case until 3 days prior to “The Big Day”.</p><p><em>“I found something, and I found something big—”</em> the purple haired male had claimed with wide eyes, his hands slightly slammed and planted firmly on Prydes desk. <em>“You have to gather everyone into the meeting room, now!”</em></p><p>And so the captain had done just that, as well as warned the male to never do such a thing again, no matter how urgent the matter, while he was with the Sergeant. Once the team was together though, Enville hooks up his laptop to the projector within the room and begins to project his screen for everyone to see the newfound information he had found a mere couple of minutes ago while researching a bit of information they already had on file. After having gone through everything and putting together a semi-plan for “The Big Day” in the next 3 days, Prydes instructs everyone to take it easy on the other cases and to rest up before the day comes, for their plan did not allow not even a single mistake to be committed. Not when they were dealing with the Bilovanos and a bust that would haul the team a huge lead in moving forward with the case.</p><p>And so the day arrived.</p><p>While in the precinct, the entire team had gathered together within the meeting room before heading out in order to go over the plan once more, although they were bound to do so once again when they were at the meeting spot. After having gone over everything, they all head out of the room to suit up, the males waiting for the signal to head out as they lounged about within the open-spaced office area. The group had broken out into a small chatter as they waited, everyone seeming a bit too calm, or at least for Envilles liking. Although he was confident about the information he had found to be true, straight down to the bone, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about everything. He had mentioned his uneasiness about jumping into the bust so quickly, yet again, he had also agreed that they couldn’t let such a chance slip through their fingers…but something just wasn’t sitting right for him and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.</p><p>“Hey,” Wrathes calls out for the third time to the purple-haired male, who had been leaning against one of the empty desks nearby with folded arms and his laptop on said desk, having been dozing off in deep thought. Enville finally lifts his head to look at the blonde with raised brows, the male having been brought back to reality. “What’s with the concerned expression? Are you feeling alright?” he asks with both a small smile and a raised brow himself.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” he had mumbled with the slight nod of his head as he attempts at returning the smile, which wasn’t very convincing and only contradicted his own words. “That’s not an expression that looks fine…Is there something wrong Levi?” Wrathes says after having taken notice of the males uneasiness now, addressing the other by the nickname Enville had told them to address him by a while back. Wrathes leans against the desk right beside Enville and folds his arms over his own chest as he awaits for a response from the other.</p><p>“No, nothing’s wrong. Everything is going exactly the way we want and need it to,” he finally says with a heavy sigh as he turns his attention to the group a couple of steps away from them. The both of them watch as Grymes argues with Slouthes about being taller than him, when clearly the snow white-haired male was a tad bit shorter than the navy-blue haired male, before Enville mumbles audibly for the blonde to hear, “Not a single flaw to account for…”</p><p>“So what’s with the concerned expression then?”</p><p>“I—” the orange iris colored male hesitates; the cyber detective not wanting to cause unnecessary concern or worries for the group before a big bust, he ends up saying something other than what he initially wanted to say, “I guess I’m…a little nervous is all…” And although that wasn’t entirely a lie, Enville always being the guy behind the scenes within his own office and doing what he had to do from there, it wasn’t entirely the truth either. For the males main concern had to do with the very fact that everything was going way too smoothly for them despite the severity of the situation they were throwing themselves into. He was beginning to fear that there may be a chunk of information missing, or the information discovered may be a tad bit misleading, but Enville wasn’t one to doubt his data obtaining skills and he didn’t want to cause any kind of last-minute confusion or delays…then again, was that the right thing to do? Was not saying anything the right thing to do right before their outing? Was it the safest move? Was it a risk worth taking?</p><p>Was it…?</p><p>“Well, that’s a given,” Wrathes says with a small chuckle. “Seeing how that’s coming from an introverted Otaku who barely leaves his lair of an office—”</p><p>“Hey, stating the obvious doesn’t help,” Enville says with a frown as he unfolds his arms so he could slightly shove the other by the shoulder, Wrathes simply letting out a soft laugh in response. At that very moment, Prydes emerges into the room and announces for everyone to start heading out and to keep in touch, the announcement causing the purple-haired males heart to do a flip because he so wasn’t ready for this. This was the first huge bust the male would be involved in, and although he wasn’t going to be in the actual bust itself, he was still to be in charge of making sure the cost was clear through CCTV cameras and leading them all to where they had to go. Their lives were literally in his hands and just that very thought had his nerves acting up all over again.</p><p>As they all began to make their way outside of the precinct, Wrathes gives the nervous male a couple of pats on the head before ruffling his hair around as he says, “Change that expression of yours Mr. Otaku, you’ll only make everyone else more nervous than they are.” Enville attempts to push the others hand off with one hand as the other held on to his laptop, but then he stops when he realizes what the blonde had said. “Wait, you’re nervous too?”</p><p>“Of course we are. We wouldn’t be proper detectives if we lied about it...And besides, this is a pretty big deal, and not just for all of us putting this case to a close soon, but for the families of the many people who were involved and killed by those Bilovanos bastards,” Wrathes says with a serious expression now as they both stood right outside of the precinct entrance and watched the other males fidget with their vests and belongings before getting into their assigned vehicles. “If we’re finally able to catch the mysterious leader of the entire organization, we could finally bring the well-deserved justice to the ones who were involved—” He then looks down at the slightly shorter purple-haired male with a small smile before saying, “And because of you, we might just be able to do that today. So keep you head up and stay focused, because we’re all counting on you.”</p><p>“Totally no pressure man,” Enville groans with a small frown. Wrathes lets out a soft chuckle before moving his hand from the others head and beginning to make his way to his and Prydes shared vehicle. Enville watches him until he approaches their captain before letting out a soft sigh and making his way to the vehicle that he would be sharing with alongside the twin detectives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>An hour and a half has passed since everyone arrived to their respective locations within the rather massive Cargo Bay that was pretty isolated from the city itself, the night’s starlight’s and moon shining above them all, as well as the lampposts all about. It was the very location where members of the Bilovanos family were going to gather, including the leader of said family, whose face no one other than certain family members knew what the male looked like. According to Envilles information, a fairly large shipment of Heaven’s Lamentation, a well-known yet deadly drug, had arrived a good couple of minutes ago and was being unloaded from a cargo ship. Although the team, as well as a very good amount of other precinct members, were taking care of the situation on their own, this would’ve normally been a situation where Prydes and Sergeant King would’ve informed the S.W.A.T team as well. But by doing so, they would’ve put Detective Enville at risk of getting detained himself, for the methods the male had used in order to gain the intel, as well as his insane hacking skills that could break through even the highest of online government security, were something that wouldn’t do both the male and the entirety of the precinct much justice. And although Enville had offered to give himself in for the precinct’s sake of catching the guy, Prydes, was well as the rest of the team, had argues otherwise, having putting the males safety before anything else. It was a strange conversation and outcome, to have a bunch of people he had met only a couple of months ago stand up for him, but…he had finally felt like he belonged somewhere. It wasn’t like how things were before Detective Prydes had found out about his whereabouts and offered him a job at the precinct as their Cyber Detective, the purple-haired male always having been on the run and in hiding from the many people who knew about his talent and wanted to use him just for that. And even though Detective Prydes had approached him for the same reason, the offer made to him and how he had been approached was entirely different.</p><p>Enville felt like he was a part of the brotherly-like family the entire precinct labeled the groups of males to be. And although it was a strange and extremely foreign feeling that came with it all, Enville couldn’t say he hated it. To be a part of the group that welcomed him quite easily with open arms…</p><p>“If you all can hear me, respond in the order of numbers I gave you earlier,” Enville says through the small microphone that hung close to his lips from the one-eared headset over his head, the male having been seated within the back of the car he had arrived in with the twins.</p><p><em>“Loud and clear,”</em> Prydes is the first to respond.</p><p><em>“I hear ya Levi,”</em> Grymes says afterwards.</p><p><em>“Sounds clear on my end,”</em> Wrathes says right after.</p><p><em>“I hear you, but how does </em>my<em> voice sound? Is it sexy?”</em> Luvell responds cheerily. Enville nods in disbelief to the others words and ignores them before saying, “Next!”</p><p><em>“Sounds good to me,”</em> Gluthier responds.</p><p><em>“Same for me,”</em> Slouthes is the last to respond.</p><p><em>“Hey, that was rude Levi! How can you ignore me like that??”</em> Luvell whines over the mic. “Ugh,” Enville says to himself before responding over the mic, “Now’s not the time for that Asmo, you need to focus.”</p><p><em>“But I </em>am<em> focused! You could’ve just given me your honest opinion…”</em></p><p><em>“You sound like you. Happy now?”</em> Grymes groans.</p><p>
  <em>“That doesn’t help! And I wasn’t asking you, you idiot!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why the hell are ya callin’ me an idiot for?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because that’s what you are!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Well, he isn’t wrong,” </em>Slouthes jumps in.</p><p>
  <em>“You should’ve come to terms with that by now,” Gluthier also jumps in.</em>
</p><p>“Wha—?! Are ya kiddin’ me right now?!” Grymes says exasperatedly for having been ganged up on by the others. But before anyone else could say anything else, Prydes growls threateningly, <em>“If I hear another word from any of you that doesn’t concern the mission at hand, I’ll make sure every single one of you face the consequences once we’re done.” </em>And not a peep had been spoken from the others.</p><p>Not until Enville gave everyone the green light to proceed through the cavernous layout of the cargo bay.</p><p>As they all cautiously proceeded throughout the bay, Enville intensively kept a close eye on each and every one of them through the cameras he had been able to hack into throughout the entire place, despite there not being many cameras. Either way, he was still able to track their movements through the earpieces he had gave them, just in case they reached any areas that the camera’s didn’t reach. He also had a blueprint of the area, in which everyone had went over numerous times before making their way out.</p><p>Despite the car he had been sitting in being cool from the soft air-conditioning of the car, Enville found his palms to still be a bit sweaty, as well as his body as he watched and continued to instruct the others forward. It was all so nerve wrecking for the purple-haired male, for the slightest mistake or wrong move could cause not just the life of one, but the lives of every single person there, and it would be his fault…But before he could let the nerves take over him entirely, he was reminded of the encouragement everyone had gave him before they had headed out. The encouragement from his <em>brothers</em>…</p><p>After some time had passed with Enville guiding the others throughout the maze-like area, they were all finally able to make their move against their targets, everyone having moved in fast and taking over their assigned places rather swiftly and safely. Minutes later, the team was all able to confirm their success in arresting multiple people with their areas, as well as catching the people in the act with the drugs, and everything had Enville wanting nothing more than to pass out in his seat from the tension and suspense escaping his body as the relief began to take over. All that was left was for them to try and pinpoint who was the leader within the arrested people and everything would hopefully come to an end!</p><p>Or so that’s what a happy ending would sound like.</p><p>As Enville slips off the headset and tosses it next to him, as well as places his laptop from on top of his lap next to him, the male begins to sink into the seat as he lets out a heavy breath of relief. “’I can’t believe it’s finally over,” he mumbles to himself with his hands over his eyes. “I guess I really was over thinking everything…”</p><p>Even though everything went a little too smoothly with the operation, Enville didn’t quite have the energy to think otherwise. For a victory was a victory—Or at least that’s what he had thought before he began to hear a strange staticky sound emitting from his laptop.</p><p>The orange iris-colored male removes his hands from his face as he turns his head to look at his laptop. His eyes then widen from surprise when he sees the screen of his laptop beginning to glitch a little too unnaturally. He picks up the laptop and places it back on his lap before beginning to tap away at it, trying to figure out what was causing the strange behavior on his trusted device. Seeing how something like this has never happened, with Enville knowing pretty much anything and everything when it came down to all types of technological device, there as definitely no way it would be any kind of virus, and if by chance it were, it was most definitely random. After a couple of seconds of running his own personal anti-virus programs and checking his system, a strange error code began to overrun the screen of his laptop, up until that was literally the only thing that could be seen as it overlapped everything else. “W-What’s going on??” he mumbles nervously to himself as his fingers continued to tap away at his computer, the male trying to fight the strange program overriding his systems. “Someone’s trying to hack into my laptop,” he murmurs with a frown. But after a couple of seconds of attempting to fight back what seemed like another hacker, he had miraculously lost to said hacker as his computer went completely blank.</p><p>Envilles own fingers had came to a halt when his screen went entirely black, the shock and disbelief having caused the male to freeze in his place. He then begins to tap at his keyboard for a response, any kind of response, to only be left with nothing. Having remembered his headset was connected to his laptop, which was also connected to the others own earpieces for communication, Envilles quickly picks up the headset and slips it back on in hopes that the connection was still working with the others. “Can anyone hear me?” A couple of seconds pass with no response, causing him to call out once again.</p><p>“Lucifer, are you there??”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Belphie? Beel??”</p><p>Still no response. His hands were now starting to shake a bit.</p><p>“Asmo, Mammon, say something! Satan—”</p><p>
  <em>“Well, hello there Detective Enville.”</em>
</p><p>Enville freezes to the sound of the very unfamiliar voice now coming from the headset, the male not daring to move not even a muscle despite his heartbeat beginning to pick up in pace. The fact that someone was even able to override his system, which was entirely created from scratch by him, was indeed terrifying for the male.</p><p><em>“Before anything else, I’d like to congratulate you on a job well done! Your skills are indeed quite fascinating to behold in person!”</em> Enville finally finds it in himself to move as he digs in his pocket to fish out his phone in hopes that he would still be able to call the others, but to his very dismay, it had also been hacked into and powered off. <em>“Oh, you won’t be needing that either, so don’t worry too much about it,” </em>the robotic-like static voice says with a chuckle.</p><p>“W-Who are you?” he asks the other person as he places his phone down next to him.</p><p><em>“Me?”</em> the voice says a bit too chipper for the current situation, as well as for Envilles liking. <em>“You’ll find out eventually when you make your way over to where I tell you to go.”</em></p><p>“And if I don’t go?” Enville says as he closes his laptop shut and places it next to him, seeing how he was sure he was being watched through the laptops camera. He also chucks his phone to the side as well since both devices were useless at this point. The unfamiliar voice chuckles lowly once again before saying, <em>“Well, I can’t </em>force<em> you to go, now can I? But if that were the case, then that would show how much you really, truly feel about the rest of your teammates.”</em></p><p>“What are you talking about?” Enville asks with furrowed brows as he begins to look around from the tinted window beside him for any suspicious looking people outside, seeing how the male was currently alone in the car and the area all around him. <em>“I’ll give you all the answers to my questions once the time comes, but let’s just say that if you don’t do as I say, the implanted explosives where your teammates are will detonate in less than thirty minutes…unless you do as I say, then I’ll deactivate them.”</em></p><p>Envilles eyes widen from the others words. There was no way he could confirm if the information given to him was true or not, for he was rendered deviceless. And as much as he wanted to claim the others words a bluff, he wasn’t about to bet the others lives on it. So after an attempt of gulping down his nervousness and anxiousness, which failed miserably as his hands continued to shake a bit, Enville finally says, “OK.” His hands clench up into fists against the leather material of the seat beneath them as he mumbles clearly enough for the other to hear, “Where do I have to go?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Enville waited for the stranger who guided him to the empty dock area within the cargo bay, which was also very far from where the others were, he couldn’t help but fall deep into thought despite his shaking hands within his jacket pockets. The time he had spent waiting, which was maybe around five to ten minutes, Enville was actually able to figure out who it was that called him out. Upon the realization having hit him was when he had felt the nudge of most likely a gun behind his back, which was facing the cargo bay area as Enville had been looking out to the dark, black-colored ocean. It was quite terrifying to look at at first since the ocean is usually a sparkling and beautiful light blue, but Enville still found it to be quite relaxing to look at despite the change in color.</p><p>“So you finally decided to show your face—” Enville says as he tries to push back the hint of fear for confronting the male now standing before him, and it wasn’t because of the weapon he was holding to him. “The one and only leader of the Bilovanos. Or should I call you by your real name—” Enville turns himself around to face the man behind him now despite having a weapon facing him, the purple-haired male not the slightest bit surprised when seeing the identity of the person standing before him now as he calls out his name real, full name.</p><p>“Wow,” the grey hooded male says with a chuckle, “You are a very smart boy Detective Enville! Or should I also call you by your first name too, <em>Leviathan</em>.”</p><p>“’You planned all of this, from the very moment I was recruited,” Enville says with a frown as he looks from the male’s smiling face, down to golden and silver handgun pointed at him, with a silencer attached to the front of it. “You’re a sick bastard.”</p><p>“Now now Leviathan, there’s no need to be so hostile. I come in nothing more than peace and offerings—”</p><p>“You can shove your offerings where the sun doesn’t shine for all I care!” Enville growls defensively.</p><p>“Oh, but I don’t think you’re going to want to turn down this offer <em>Leviathan</em>,” the male says with folded arms now, the gun no longer pointing at Enville. “Because if you do, you won’t get to see tomorrow’s sunrise…or maybe you will, but it’ll be from the very depths of the water right behind you”</p><p>Envilles hands clench into fists within his pockets as he tries to control his shaking because it really looked like he wasn’t going to get out of the situation alive…unless he accepted the others offer, which he already had an idea what it was.</p><p>“Did you deactivate the explosives like you promised?” The male looks at him with wide eyes for a couple of seconds, blinking in confusion, which only caused Enville to return the exact same expression before the other began to laugh. He <em>laughed</em> loudly within the others face for a good couple of seconds, which caused Envilles blood to boil from the sight as he asks, “What’s so funny? Did you or did you not deactivate the explosives??”</p><p>“Did you—” the male huffed out as he wiped away a stray tear from his left eye, allowing himself to catch his breath before saying, “Did you really think I implanted explosives?? There’s no way I would do that in a place filled with my precious merchandise, that would be a massive waste on my end.” Enville clenches his teeth down in frustration, the shaking within his hands now trembling for another reason as he glared at the other male.</p><p>“But thank you for your concern towards my goods. It just goes to show how great of an addition you would be to the family.” Enville wasn’t even surprised by his words, for that is exactly what he expected from the others “offering”. “It seems as though you were already expecting my offer, seeing how there’s no reaction from you.”</p><p>The male begins to step forward towards Enville, for every step he had took forward, the purple-haired male had begun to take a step backwards. Having nearly forgotten the two were standing on the wooden dock, Enville nearly slips into the dark mass of water behind him when he reaches the end of the dock, but he catches himself before he could. Enville was now cornered as the other male finally approaches him, standing a little too close to the other as he whispers, “So, what is going to be <em>Leviathan Enville</em>?” Enville flinches when he feels the muzzle of the silencer pressing against the center of his abdomen. Despite feeling the weapon against his stomach, his glaring orange-irises doesn’t part from the sharp and serious ones staring back into his own. The others own glare has a shiver going down Envilles spine, for the smiling eyes were doing anything but smiling, Enville able to see the others true monstrosity of a personality behind the others eyes.</p><p>At that very moment, Enville begins to remember everything he had went through during his time at the precinct. All of the fond memories he had formed and gained as he worked with the others, all of the good and bad ones. Everything flushed into his mind simultaneously, almost as if giving him the answer he needed to give to the other.</p><p>His mind was made up.</p><p>And so Enville removes both of his hands from his pockets and brings both of them up to grip the males hand over the gun that was being held against him. His hands were still shaking but he didn’t let that stop him, nor did it change his mind, because he knew that there was no going back after this. And that was ok for him, because he knew that his death would be for a good cause at the end of the day. So with tears now welling up and spilling from his eyes, Enville growls between clenched teeth, “I will never betray them. Especially for a pathetic murderer like you who hides himself from the world like a coward…so do what you have to do.”</p><p>The male standing before him looks at him with eyes dumbfounded before he smiles a smile more wicked than any wicked smile Enville has ever seen in his life. He then leans forward and whispers in Envilles ear, “Such a waste of talent…but your wish is my command~”</p><p>Enville could feel the others hand tighten around the golden gun but he doesn’t look away from the others eyes, the purple-haired male also having felt the very moment when the trigger was pulled the first time as the sharp, yet swift sound of the bullet slipping through the silencer pierces straight into his abdomen. He lets out a soft gasp the moment the bullet pierces him, the pressure he had felt for the second bullet penetrating his stomach having the opposite effect, the male having felt like someone had knocked the air right out of his lungs in a painful and gruesome manner.</p><p>“Hopefully we’ll be able to meet each other again in the next life on better terms,” was the mans last words to Enville before he was pushed back towards the water.</p><p>Enville had let go of the others hand as he began to fall back, his body having gone numb and unable to even attempt to keep himself upright from falling. His vision of the wickedly smiling male was the last thing he sees before his body is submerged with the dark mass of water, everything becoming more and more pitch black the deeper his body continued to sink. Before he could let the darkness fully take a hold of his vision and body though, he could feel the salty ocean water beginning to make its way through the entirety of his body in such a speed that had his heart beating quickly for a couple of seconds, the waters rapid intrusion leaving him without the very little air he had left before having fallen into the water. His body twitches as his body reflexively attempts to grasp for the missing air, but upon nothing coming to him, his body finally gives in and becomes still. He was finally becoming one with the vast ocean, or at least that was his finally thoughts, along with the following words, who he had hoped would spiritually reach the others one way or another:</p><p>
  <em>‘Everything will be ok. I promise.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What the hell happened with the communication??” Grymes growls as he approaches Slouthes, Wrathes, and Luvell, who had gathered together outside of one of the large cargo bins. “I was callin’ out for all of ya’ to get an update on the situation, but no one was answerin’ me!”</p><p>“It was the same for me,” Slouthes jumps in. “I also encountered the same issue,” Wrathes adds in with folded arms now, “Could that have been Levi’s doing?”</p><p>“Speaking of Levi, has anyone seen him?” Luvell asks with a raised brow. Everyone shakes their heads almost simultaneously before Slouthes pulls out his phone and begins to dial the purple-haired males phone number, only to be directed straight to his voicemail without a single ring. “His phone is off too…”</p><p>“Maybe he’s with Lucifer or Beel, seeing how they aren’t here either,” Slouthes says with the shrug of his shoulders. The others hum agreeingly, but Wrathes could feel that something wasn’t right. What was that gnawing sensation of concern in his stomach, Wrathes had not the slightest idea, but he hoped it was his imagination…or maybe even him being subconsciously hungry, but he hoped it wasn’t anything bad. But to his and everyone else’s dismay, both Prydes and Gluthier arrive at the group without Enville as well, the males unknown whereabouts bringing up concern for everyone now.</p><p>Prydes had assigned everyone an area to search for the now missing male, Slouthes and Gluthier having been told to check the car they had arrived in and parked a little outside of the Cargo Bay area. Upon arriving to the car, the two notice the back door slightly ajar and the two males exchange a quick glance with one another before Slouthes opens the door to be met with an empty car. What alarmed the two was the cellphone and laptop that had been left behind in the back seat, Gluthier pulling out his own phone in order to call the others and let them know that something indeed had happened to the Cyber Detective.</p><p>Upon receiving the call, Wrathes and Grymes, who Prydes had paired together in order to search the far back of the Cargo Bay, both decide to split at an intersection in hopes of bettering their chances to finding the other. With his firearm now in his hand and facing down, Wrathes begins to walk through his chosen rout as cautiously as he could, his senses on an all-time high as he tried to spot anything, tried to listen for anything that could help find the purple-haired male. After a while of cautiously walking about, the male is met with the view of the empty boating dock and the pitch-black ocean…or at least that’s what he had thought at first. For the moment he had stepped out from in between the cargo containers, he sees a figure standing at the very end of the rather long boating dock and he quickly hides himself behind the container. While holding his gun down low in front of him and kneeling down a bit, Wrathes pulls out his phone and dials Grymes number. Without giving the other a chance to speak when he had answered, Wrathes says in a hushed and hurried voice, <em>“I found a suspicious person by the boating dock, I need you to send for backup, now!” </em>He hangs up and shoves the phone into his pocket before leaning his back against the container once again. After taking a deep breath in and out, the blonde male slowly and cautiously pokes his head out a bit form behind the container.</p><p>After having a better look at the hooded figure standing at the end of the dock, Wrathes takes notice of another figure standing in front of him as they begin to back up towards the very end of the dock. With the squint of his eyes, he recognizes the long white jacket of the male having stepping back, Wrathes having whispered underneath his breath, “Is that…Levi??” He leans back against the container as he begins to hesitate on whether if he should go out or wait for backup, but before he could turn himself around to walk out when he decided on the first choice, he hears the splashing of water. His eyes widen as a slight hint of dread begins to crawl its way into him, Wrathes hoping the sound of water wasn’t what he thought it was before peeking out from behind the container. And to his very despair, it was, for Enville was not standing before the hooded male any longer. Wrathes takes that as an immediate sign to finally make his way towards the strange male with his gun gripped tightly in his hands. He walks as swiftly yet as quietly as he could, so he wouldn’t alarm the other since he wasn’t sure if the other male had a weapon or not. Regardless, Wrathes finally reaches the hooded man, keeping a couple of steps away from him before he brings his gun up and points it to his back.</p><p>“Don’t move!” he calls out to the hooded man, who complies by doing just that. “Put your hands up where I can see them! Now!” The grey hooded male also complies to said demand as he lifts his hands up, and to Wrathes very surprise, the male had also raised up a golden-colored pistol in his hand. He eyed the weapon with wide eyes, having taken in the small gun and what definitely looked like a silence connected at the end—</p><p>‘<em>Wait—’</em> the blonde had thought as he stared at the silencer. <em>‘Did he…no, it can’t be…’</em></p><p>“Should you really be concerned about arresting me?” the male finally spoke in a low and gruff tone, definitely sounding as if he were trying to alternate his own voice but that was the least of Wrathes concern at the moment. “Or should you be diving into those waters to save your colleague?”</p><p>“Drop your weapon!” Wrathes yells out, hoping the shakiness in his voice wasn’t audible but he knew it definitely was because Enville was shot and currently drowning within the water right in front of him.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” the hooded male says with the shake of his head, “But I’m willing to let you jump into those waters to help your friend without firing at you, just as long as you let me go without any problems.”</p><p>“Backup is already on its way; You can’t possibly get out of here without being noticed!” Wrathes says as he looks from the mans back, to the pitch-black waters. “Now drop the weapon and turn around!”</p><p>“Do you think your friend will still be alive by the time backup shows up?” the hooded male asks before shrugging his shoulders and saying, “I’m pretty sure he won’t make it. But seeing how I didn’t hit any vital spots, I’m sure you can still save him if you jump in now.”</p><p>Wrathes knew what the other was doing, he knew damn well, yet Wrathes knew there was truth to his words. Seeing how he was pretty far back from the others, it would take at least another 4 to 5 minutes before they others would show up, and if the hooded male was telling the truth about not hitting any vital spots, Enville could very well still be alive and drowning with every second he stood there pointing his gun. He could always immobilize one of the males legs with and reduce his movement, but there wasn’t any guarantee that the male wouldn’t shoot back and render Wrathes himself unable to save Enville—</p><p>“Time is ticking Detective,” the hooded male says with an obvious hint of entertainment in his voice, which Wrathes wanted nothing more but to knock the smug look he was most likely wearing right off of his face. “What is it going to be?” Wrathes tightens his grip on his gun, up to the point where his hands were shaking and his knuckles were whitening, the conflict within his head rendering him confused on what to do…or at least until he took yet another glimpse towards the water. Wrathes finally lowers his gun and drops it on the wooden flooring of the docks, the blonde then rushing pass the hooded male without even turning back and diving headfirst into the water without any thought. Other than wanting to save Enville that is.</p><p>The water was dark at first, Wrathes hardly able to see anything after having dived in. Seconds later he resurfaces to catch his breath, was well as look around for any signs of Enville possibly floating about, but there wasn’t anything that could catch his attention. And so Wrathes takes a deep breath before submerging himself underwater once again. He attempts to swim a little lower, wondering if the male had sunk down further than what his eyes can see, and to his luck, that had definitely been the case. Wrathes had finally spotted the cyber detectives body a tad bit further down and Wrathes swims his way towards him. He grabs a hold of him and swims his way up as fast as he could, for he had been running very short of breath, and he luckily manages to make it to the surface as he gasps for air. “Hang in there Levi,” Wrathes coughs out as he struggles to swim his way towards the now empty dock, the hooded male having definitely found his chance to disappear right before the backup arrived. “You’re going…to be alright,” the blonde huffs out in between breaths to the unconscious male within this arm.</p><p>Luckily for Wrathes there wasn’t any heavy waves at the moment, for he had arrived to the dock in a rather quick time as he was met with Grymes, who had helped to haul the both of them up and out of the water. Wrathes doesn’t bother to stop and catch his breath before he was shoving Grymes out of the way and hovering over the unconscious male. He checks for both a heartbeat and any signs of breathing, the blonde not receiving any from the unconscious cyber detective before his hands were placed on his chest and pumping down on it as he began to give him CPR.</p><p>“What the hell are ya doin, he was <em>shot!”</em> Grymes warns but doesn’t try to move the other away, more like because he wanted the blonde to attempt the CPR, even if they both knew it was a risky game to play with someone who was shot <em>twice</em>. “Shut the hell up and…call for an ambulance,” Wrathes huffs out in between breaths. Grymes scurries up to his feet as he rushes off to get someone to do just that, Detective Luvell and Slouthes now approaching the two males before Luvell brings his hands up to his mouth in shock to the sight before him, Slouthes simply watching in shock with wide eyes. “I need someone…to get me something…to stop the bleeding…” Wrathes huffs out as he continued to pump the males chest. He takes a quick glance up to the two standing before he shouts, “NOW!” Luvell is the one who rushes off this time to find something to help stop the bleeding until the ambulance arrives, Slouthes the only one watching now.</p><p>“He’s going to be ok, right…?” he mumbles out more to himself than the blonde, for Wrathes was too focused in resuscitating the other back to life in order to response to the other. Wrathes stops in order to check for any kind of breathing but he was once again left with nothing. He then decides to go for mouth-to-mouth CPR as he tilts the males head slightly upwards and parts his lips by pinching his nose and grabbing his chin, the blonde going down to blow air into his mouth. After a couple of seconds, he moves back to once again be left with nothing.</p><p>And the process continued itself for about a good half an hour, Gluthier having taken over for Wrathes, whose arms nearly gave out on him from the nonstop attempt of resuscitating the unconscious male. With still no results of the others breathing returning after a good ten minutes more, Prydes grabs a hold of Gluthiers arm and pulls him back from the other, the black-haired male shaking his head to let them all know that there was nothing else they could do…</p><p>Yet Wrathes wasn’t having it.</p><p>“No, don’t you dare stop,” Wrathes warns with the shake of his head before getting back onto his knees besides the male and continuing to pump his chest. “We can still…bring him back…”</p><p>“<em>Satan</em>,” Prydes calls out to the male with a serious yet sympathetic expression. “There’s nothing else we can do—"</p><p>“We have to keep trying!” the blonde shouts over the black-haired male. “He’s not dead yet!”</p><p>Everyone was now watching the blonde with saddened eyes and broken hearts, no one at this point daring to go up and stop him. Then again, it was painful to watch the male continuously pump at the others already lifeless chest with tears now rolling down his cheeks. “Goddamnit Levi,” he huffs out frustratedly. Little did he know that his own arms were beginning to slow down with every pump he gave as he now chokes out in between sobs, “Just wake up already…! I’ll buy you your…stupid Hazelnut Macchiato, and that…weird anime DVD…you keep talking about…” Although his arms were now shaking, the blonde continued to pump at the others chest, but it was extremely weak at this point and he wasn’t putting any effort into it.</p><p>“So wake up…you annoying Otaku…” He practically sobs now before Prydes finally brings himself around and gently grabs at the blondes arm to pull him off of the unconscious male. And nothing else was said after that, for the group of six begin to cry and mourn the loss of a teammate, but most importantly…a brethren.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>